


It's a bird, it's a plane, it's superman! No. It's SmAsh

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Allstar Weekend (Band)
Genre: Ashton gets fucked up every night with bruises, Cliche, Lashton - Freeform, Luke doesn't know, Luke's his personal nurse, M/M, ash is a super hero, it's all very soppy, luke is in med school, sometimes gun wounds, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Ashton Irwin by day, SmAsh the superhero by night. Local resident Ashton Irwin lives a double life as a superhero which he must keep a secret from anyone and everyone. His best friend Luke constantly has to tend to his injuries without knowing the causes of them. With a romance amidst the chaos, will Ashton have what it takes to balance the relationship between his side job and longtime love of his life?or Ashton's a superhero in love with his nurse in training-best friend who isn't far behind.or the superhero AU I see a lack of





	It's a bird, it's a plane, it's superman! No. It's SmAsh

“No please, don’t hurt me!” The woman cried out in terror, hands up in surrender toward her assailant.

  
“Victims. They’re all the same.” The man with the ski mask tsked, turning the safety off of his gun and pointing it right at her. 

  
“Help!” The woman shouted, tears free falling out of her eyes as she thought of her family waiting for her at home. 

  
“I think the lady wants you to let her go.” A third voice cuts in, deep yet calming. Both the lady and robber turn to see a man adorned in a makeshift hero getup consisting of spandex red and blue everywhere complete with a black eye mask. The robber snorted after getting a mere glance at him.

  
“You’re the ‘hero’ channel 5 has been having field days with? I expected more.” He laughs, moving the gun to point at the hero now.

  
“Run.” The hero says toward the lady who heeded the advice and took off in the opposite direction, spitting out a thank you in her haste.

  
“Who the fuck are you supposed to be? Superman’s cousin?” The robber asks, smirking with his hand firmly against the gun’s trigger.

  
“I’m Smash. Now are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to get my hands dirty?” Smash asks, cracking his neck first and then moving to do the same thing to his knuckles. The robber didn’t appear threatened in the slightest as he rolled his eyes and fired the gun right at Smash’s chest. The hero groaned in slight pain, but quickly removed the bullet and fired a beam from his eyes, hitting the perpetrator square in the stomach. He fell with an ‘oomph’ and whined pitifully.   
  
“I’ll let lady justice take it from here.” Smash says to the robber upon hearing police sirens. He looked up and took off to the sky, heading to the safety of his humble abode.

 

Once inside, Smash took his mask off to reveal his true identity-Ashton Irwin. He glanced at the photo of his once was family-his mother and two siblings. Sighing, the boy pulled out his phone and hovered his hand over the contact he wished to call.

 

Luke would make his wound feel better just with one look. Sure, Ashton would heal on his own given his superhuman DNA, but Luke didn’t know that, and having the blonde treat the wound was beneficial to both of them. It helped Luke because he was a nurse in training and it helped Ashton because he got to feel Luke’s hands all over his body. Him having to stay in close proximity didn’t hurt either.

 

Thinking it over for a second, Ashton clicked the call button and waited anxiously for his best friend to pick up.

  
“’Lo?” The blonde’s voice asked sleepily about four rings in. Ashton fought not to coo at how adorable a sleepy Luke was and the dull pain in his chest did well to remind him what the purpose of this call was.

  
“Sorry to wake you. I didn’t know you’d be asleep.” Ashton starts with guilt. He heard the blonde giggle on the other end and stifle a yawn, making Ashton’s heart hammer in his chest.   
  
“’S have past 2 Ash. AM. No one should be awake.” He hears Luke say, followed by the rumpling of bedsheets. He could picture Luke sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. It was a sight he wished he could see live. “Certainly not you. What’s up? Everything okay?” Luke asked, sounding more alert. Ashton’s chest warmed with love because only Luke would show so much concern for someone at this hour despite having been deep in sleep.   
  
“Mind helping me out with your nursing magic? I got in a bit of a…tussle.” Ashton admits, knowing Luke’s lecturing about him needing to be more careful wasn’t far behind.   
  
“Again!? That’s the third time this week Ash. It’s only Wednesday.” Luke sighed, sounding hurt himself. “I’ll be there in ten.” The blonde says regardless, telling Ashton to stay put.

 

Ashton smiled at the prospect of getting to see his longtime crush and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, deciding to leave the bottle out in case Luke wanted some as well.

 

True to his word, about ten minutes later, knocking was heard and Ashton had to fight not to run to the door.

  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Ashton teases, nodding at Luke’s oversized t-shirt and boxers combo. Clearly he hadn’t thought it smart to dress better before coming, not that Ashton was complaining. A sleepy night clothed Luke was a cuddly and desirable Luke.

  
“Piss off you machine. Now show me what needs fixing.” Luke sighs, carrying his travel size medical kit into Ashton’s living room. They both settled on the couch and Ashton winced ever so slightly as the wound on his chest flared up a bit.

 

“Are you alright? That bad?” Luke asked, widening his eyes in worry. Ashton smiled forcefully and tried to wave it off.

  
“Just a little scratch. On my chest.” Ashton explains, moving to tug his shirt off. “Little help?” Ashton asked, secretly just wanting Luke to do it because he tended to get flustered. The blonde didn’t see the naughty intention however and complied easily as always whenever Ashton asked him of something.

  
“Jesus Ashton! What kind of shit are you getting into?!” Luke asks, eyeing the bullet wound in horror. 

  
“Like I said, just a scratch.” Ashton tries to play off, but one glare from Luke had him pouting. 

  
“You’re lucky I love you. You never explain why you’re all battered and bruised all the time.” Luke grumbles, not catching Ashton’s hopeful glint at those painfully platonic words. The blonde grabbed at some cloth and dabbed it in some sort of clear fluid, looking guilty.

  
“This…this is going to hurt a lot Ash. You can hold my hand if it’ll help.” The blonde offers, looking sorry. Ashton had been through this countless times before and he never failed to take Luke up on the hand holding offer. Today was no different. He grasped Luke’s slender fingers in his own and braced himself for the sting, wincing visibly when it took place.

  
“I’m sorry.” Luke whispered like he always did. Like Ashton’s predicament was entirely his fault. Ashton couldn’t stand it. Luke liked to try and carry every burden on his shoulders and he shouldn’t.

 

“None of this is your fault in the slightest.” Ashton swears, rubbing circles into Luke’s hand. Crystalline blue eyes met Ashton’s hazel-green ones and for a moment, both boys were frozen in a locked gaze with each other. 

  
“I-I…the bandage. I have to close the wound.” Luke stumbled over his words, fumbling around in the first aid kit and finally producing the medical bandage. When Luke’s hands met Ashton’s chest, the blonde just then realized how close they were. Luke was almost pressed flush to Ashton’s bare chest on the couch and it all felt so much more real.

  
“D-does it feel any better?” Luke asked, cheeks pink when he realized his hands were still on Ashton’s chest.

 

“Loads.” Ashton spoke, hot breath hitting Luke’s already warm face. Both boys were frozen again. Luke looked and saw how red Ashton’s lips looked. He must’ve drank wine prior to him coming and they made him look extremely kissable, not that Ashton didn’t always look that way. 

  
On instinct, Luke fluttered his eyes shut and gasped when Ashton’s lips met his in an almost bruising kiss. He laid Luke down underneath him on the couch and pressed his lips deeper into Luke’s, prodding his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth. And yup. That was definitely wine that Luke tasted on Ashton’s tongue. He whined against the older boy’s motion of sucking on his lower lip and spread his legs for Ashton to sit more comfortably in between. 

  
Ashton’s hands found their home on the swell of Luke’s boxer clad bum and he grew more passionate with every whine and whimper leaving Luke’s mouth. And then, as if a switch went off for both of them, the boys pulled apart, suddenly many feet apart from each other on the couch. Both sported wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and semis. 

  
“Um. You seem better. I-I should-I’m gonna go. Yeah. Bye Ash!” Luke squeaked out, racing off of the couch and into the night. Ashton watched him go, wishing he’d had the courage to stop him. if only he had an ounce of the courage he had when he was Smash around Luke, they might be able to be happy together. But for now, he was stuck nearly screwing things up. Luke may as well never talk to him again after tonight. Ashton had to fix this. Fast.

 


End file.
